Peach and Daisy's Life in Sugar Plum's Tower/Mario and Luigi Hired to Find the Lost Princesses
(In a Haunted Forest, Cackletta, Fawful, and Sugar Plum returned to Cackletta’s castle with furious looks) Sugar Plum: Who do those goody-two shoes think they are, taking those items?! Cackletta: Without them, we’ll never rule Oz with an iron fist! Fawful: Especially when those finkrats had the nerve to correct my insult! (As they walked up the highest room in a high tower, they passed some aquatic goblins, some evil-looking crows, a Wolfos army, the possessed Beanbean guards, the possessed winged monkey-like Pokemon, and the possessed Beedrill swarm. During their walk, Sugar Plum spoke up positively in a cruel way) Sugar Plum: But despite not having those items yet, I still have my fountains of youth in my tower. Cackletta: I know what you mean. Fawful: (Cackles) And they don't know of the lies of your deceptioness. (They glanced down from the window at a tower next door at the edge of the Haunted Forest. Down at the tower, all was quiet and the window was closed. Suddenly, it bursts open, revealing two beautiful women. The first woman has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a dark pink headband, a pink neckerchief, a white sleeveless poodle-skirt-themed dress with the skirt colored pink, and pink shoes. She is Peach. And the other woman has short light brunette hair, light blue eyes, and wearing an orange headband, a gold yellow neckerchief, a white sleeveless poodle-skirt-themed dress with the skirt colored gold yellow, and orange shoes. She is Daisy, Peach's twin sister. These two women are raised by Sugar Plum for as long as they can remember, but also referred by Sugar Plum as her fountains of youth, for Peach and Daisy both hold a rainbow magic amulet that gives them the ability to heal wounds and keep people young and beautiful at times. As they looked around the window, they shrugged and pretended to walk away) Peach: Well, I guess Yoshi’s not out here. Daisy: I wonder where he is? (Next to the windowsill, hidden, a male green dinosaur-like creature with green skin, a white underbelly, a red shell on his back, three orange bumpy spikes on the back of his head, and orange shoes named Yoshi noticed Peach and Daisy walking away and after snickering quietly, went to sneak back into the room when he felt something magically pick him up and fly him right into the room and right in front of a smug Peach and Daisy. It turned out they were playing magical hide n’ seek) Daisy: That’s four times in a row, Peach. A new record. (Yoshi chirps in agreement. Then Peach presents Yoshi an apple, much to his happiness) Peach: Here's something to cheer you up. (She and Daisy gently placed Yoshi onto the ground with their magic and Peach lets Yoshi use his tongue to snatch the apple out of her hand and eating it properly biting around the core) Daisy: (Sighs) I’m getting bored with this game already. Peach: Then what do you want to do? (Yoshi points his finger at the window) Daisy: Yoshi thinks we should sneak outside and play. Peach: I would love to, Daisy, and Yoshi, but Mother said we can’t leave this tower. Daisy: But it’s just a quick run and return. Peach: Last time you and I tried to do that, she got mad when she caught us. Daisy: As I recall, but…. Peach: Sorry, but we got work to do around here. Come on! (She runs up to the attic and returned from gathering cleaning supplies) Daisy: (Sighs) Oh well. (They start cleaning up the tower’s first and second floors quickly as Peach and Daisy started to sing) Peach: 7:00 AM, the usual morning lineup Start on the chores And sweep until the floors Are all clean Daisy: Polish and wax Do laundry And mop and shine up Sweep again And by then It’s, like, 7:15 (Once all the cleaning was done, Peach and Daisy then took three books from a bookshelf and began reading with Yoshi and then started painting on canvas walls in their room, played guitar, cooked soup for lunch, and knitted a cloth necklace as they continued to sing) Peach and Daisy: And so we’ll read a book Or maybe two or three We’ll add a few new paintings To our gallery We’ll play guitar And knit and cook And basically Just wonder When will our lives begin? (After finishing their soup with Yoshi, Peach and Daisy then did a bunch of hobbies they like to do in their spare time through their song, including having Yoshi temporally dressed up in a pink and gold yellow shirt, much to his delight to make Peach and Daisy happy) Daisy: Then after lunch It’s puzzles And darts and baking Papier-mache A bit of ballet and chess Peach: Pottery and ventriloquy Candle-making Then we’ll stretch Maybe sketch Take a climb Sew a dress (They then re-read the same books in a bored way and then looked around for more blank canvas walls to paint on and then practiced some magic) Peach and Daisy: And we’ll re-read the books If we have time to spare We’ll paint the walls some more We’re sure there’s room somewhere And then we’ll learn and learn And learn and learn some magic Stuck in the same place We’ve always been And we’ll keep wondering Wondering Wondering Wondering When will our lives begin? (They then look out the window dreamily) Peach: Tomorrow night The lights will appear Daisy: Just like they do On our birthday each year (They noticed a blank canvas and painted a picture of them sitting on a grassy field, watching lights in the night sky) Peach and Daisy: What is it like Out there where they glow? Now that we’re older Mother might just let us go (They sighed softly after they finished painting as Yoshi watched in concern. Elsewhere in Emerald City itself, two adults were sitting on their thrones together in silence. The first adult is a handsome man with short dark brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a light yellow long-sleeved ballroom coat with gold yellow trimming, gold yellow epaulettes, and gold yellow buttons, a gold yellow belt with gold yellow lining, white gloves, red pants with gold yellow lining, and black shoes, and sometimes carried a long, gray sword. He is Charming, King of Oz. The other adult is a beautiful woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue headband, a black choker, a blue short-sleeved ball dress, light blue arm gloves, and light crystal blue glass slippers. She is Cinderella, Charming’s wife and Queen of Oz. As they sat silently in calm sadness, Charming was the first to speak up) Charming: Cinderella? Cinderella: Yes, Charming? (Charming sighed sadly in a calm way) Charming: Tomorrow’s our two lost daughters’ twentieth birthday. And every time we light the lanterns for this event, I just can’t help but…. Cinderella: I know, darling. But they might never come back unless…. (Suddenly, a knock on the door got their attention) Cinderella and Charming: Come in. (Then, a huge Koopa king with them has short red hair, red eyes, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green and beige and the head has two white horns on each side, a yellow tail with white spikes, a huge green turtle-like shell with white spikes, and black cuffs with small white spikes around the neck, shoulders, and wrists came in. He is Bowser, the Gatekeeper of Emerald City) Bowser: You’re majesties. (He bowed to them as Cinderella and Charming got up and walked up hopefully) Cinderella: Did you find someone who will help find our daughters? Bowser: Yes, my queen. They’re coming in now. (Then he walked aside, revealing two men. The first man has short brown hair, a dark brown mustache, blue eyes, and wearing a red cap with a white spot on the front with a red M on it, white gloves, a red long-sleeved shirt underneath a pair of blue overall pants with yellow buttons, and brown shoes. He is Mario. And the other man has short brown hair, dark brown mustache, blue eyes, and wearing a green cap with a white spot on the front with a green L on it, white gloves, a green long-sleeved shirt underneath a pair of dark blue overall pants with yellow buttons, and brown shoes. He is Luigi, Mario's little brother. Anyway, these two men love flying things and dreams of becoming a mechanic for them, as well as ace plumbers. Noticing them, Cinderella and Charming went up to them) Mario: It's-a me, Mario, reporting for duty, you’re majesties. Luigi: And Luigi, his little brother. Charming: So, you’re the Mario Brothers we’re told about. (Mario and Luigi nod) Mario and Luigi: Yes. Cinderela: Are you ready to learn about our two daughters’ disappearance? Mario and Luigi: Yes again. (They seated and Cinderella began her story) Cinderella: You recall how Charming and the people of this city found a magic healing flower to save my life, as well as our unborn twin children, right? Mario and Luigi: Yeah. Luigi: You and the twin babies were saved and the two princesses were born eventually. Charming: That’s right. We even gave them their very own special amulets as a gift. Cinderella: However, a mysterious person broke into the castle and stole them, their amulets, and a DNA matcher from us three nights after they were born. Mario: As Luigi and I heard from the people back there. Charming: So we ask of you…. Will you please look for our daughters? (Mario and Luigi gave looks of interest) Mario and Luigi: You mean…? Cinderella: Yes. If you find our daughters, wherever they may be, and bring them back to us, we’ll let the Wizard himself grant you both your wishes of becoming a mechanic and ace plumbers. (Mario and Luigi thinks it over) Luigi: Mario and I always dreamed of being a mechanic on flying things and ace plumbers. Mario: And Luigi and I especially dreamed of being heroes to deliver the lost princesses back here. (They nod) Mario and Luigi: We accept. Cinderella: Thank you, Mario Brothers. You’re so kind. Charming: And if you do bring them home, we might arrange for you two and them to be married. Cinderella: That’s right. (Mario and Luigi got surprised, yet interested) Mario and Luigi: Marry the princesses? Charming: Yes, if you want to. Cinderella: We always hoped that if our daughters were to grow up and marry, we would have grandchildren. (Touched by their offer, Mario and Luigi smiled and accepted even more) Mario: You know what? We accept! Luigi: We’ll make your dream of being grandparents come true. Cinderella: (Hopefully) You mean…? (Mario and Luigi nodded with a smile) Luigi: We will love to marry your daughters and get our dreams. Mario: You can take that to the bank. Cinderella and Charming: Thank you! (They hugged the two brothers. After the hug ended, Cinderella spoke up) Cinderella: Our two daughters’ names are Peach and Daisy. And here’s their picture as babies. Charming: And their crowns. (They hand Mario and Luigi the picture and the two crowns and they accepted. The first crown is a gold one with red and blue jewels, and the other crown is a bronze one with red and green jewels) Mario and Luigi: Thanks. Mario: These should probably make this search easier. Charming: That’s what the last hired help said before, and the last time before that, and so on. Cinderella: You two are our last hope. (Mario and Luigi nod and they get up. Outside Emerald City’s entrance gate, Mario and Luigi, carrying the photo and crowns in their blue backpacks, one with the red M logo, and the other with the green L logo, waved goodbye to the civilians, as well as Charming and Cinderella) Mario: We won’t let all of you down! Luigi: You can count on us! Cinderella and Charming: Good luck! (Then with that, Mario and Luigi ran off to begin their search for the lost Princesses of Oz for Emerald City. Elsewhere, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff walked down the Yellow Brick Road, looking around in amazement at Oz’s beauty) Louise: So beautiful…. Fritz: So colorful…. Rockruff: So mesmerizing.... (They noticed Clara looked around in silence) Rockruff: Are you okay? Phillip: What's the matter? (Clara heard them and spoke up casually) Clara: Oh, yeah. I’m okay. (They looked at her flatly, telling that she’s not being honest. Clara then came clean upon seeing those reactions) Clara: Alright, I’m not okay. I just want us to be back home. (Phillip and Louise reassured her with a smile) Phillip: Hey, don’t worry. Louise: We’ll be home and make sure Mom is alright. Fritz: And maybe hide Rockruff from everyone. Rockruff: So I won't be put down. Clara: I guess. (She then looked around and sighed sadly. Then she started singing as Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff got concerned and they stopped walking) Clara: There’s a feeling here inside That I cannot hide And I know I’ve tried But it’s turning me around I’m not sure that we’re aware If we’re up or down If we’re here or there We need both feet on the ground Why do I feel like we’re drowning When there is plenty of air? Why do I feel like frowning? I think the feeling is fear Here we are in a different place In a different time In this time and space But we don’t want to be here We were told we must see the Wizard But we don’t know who the Wizard is I just hope this Wizard is there Maybe I’m just going crazy Letting myself getting uptight I’m acting just like a baby But we’re gonna be alright As soon as we get home As soon as we get home (They resumed walking while Clara continued to sing) Clara: In a different place In a different time Different people around us We would like to know Of their different world And how different they find us And just who’s the Wizard? Is he big? Will he scare us? If we ask to leave Will the Wizard hear us? How will we know then If we’ll ever get home again? Here we are alone Though it feels the same I don’t know where we’re going Out here on our own And it’s not a game And a strange wind is blowing I am so amazed By the things that we see here I don’t want to be afraid I just don’t want us to be here In my mind, this is clear What are we doing here? I wish we were home (After her song ended, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff spoke up to cheer her up) Rockruff: Don’t worry, Clara. Fritz: Like Louise said, we will be home soon. Louise: Just believe in yourself and all of us. Phillip: Like Rosalina and Pauline said. (Realizing they’re right, Clara smiled and got perked up) Clara: You’re right. Shall we get to Emerald City? (They nod and resumed their walk) Coming up: Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff meet a certain bandicoot and his living tiki mask friend at the cornfield, who have dreams of having the former get a brain and the latter to become the best conscience ever. Also, Peach and Daisy finally ask Sugar Plum to take them to Emerald City to see the lights on their birthday, but Sugar Plum politely declines by telling them a huge lie about the outside world to keep the two in the tower. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies